


Love spell

by bychaeng



Series: Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: JBJ (Band), 제이비제이
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, nyanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: Longguo is in love with his best friend.





	Love spell

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2018  
> day 5: spell  
> song that gave name to this: love spell - stellar
> 
> okay so i’m participating in fictober 2018 so i can motivate myself to write a little bit more and, overall, post my works publicly, which is something i forgot how it feels like so please be nice. i hope you all like this ♡

Longguo was tired. Despite all his “I care about nothing but my cats in this world” attitude, he was actually trying to get some attention from his best friend and secretly crush for the very last year and a half, and it wasn’t working. At all. It’s not like Longguo was someone that got tired and gave up easily, but he was honestly getting really pissed at the fact that his best friend only went to visit him to see and play with his cats instead of to see him. He was tired and mad. Who needed men, anyways, right?

Longguo. He needed men. He was absolutely convinced that he would make out with his best friend at least once. You must be thinking that’s a really obsessed thought and Longguo wasn’t being reasonable there. He would have told you that you don’t understand him because you haven’t met Hyunbin.

Kwon Hyunbin was a really tall man on his twenties. Longguo would describe him as a “so damn fucking attractive; likes to go around shirtless, which evidently makes him shows his abs, he doesn’t do it to show them though, just for the shake of being comfy; has a big cute nose specifically made to be kissed all the time; could be a model, except for the fact that he actually is; huge shoulders and big arms; looks like a bad boy but is actually the softest human on earth and I am totally not in love with him”.  
But, as much as Longguo needed men, needed to make out with Hyunbin and was completely in love with him even though he was not going to admit it out loud, he was getting tired and starting to think about making out with anyone else. So he said it while being with Hyunbin at home, Hyunbin playing with the cats and Longguo choosing a movie to watch.

“Do you think someone is ever going to fall in love with me?”

Hyunbin looked up at him.

“Why are you saying this now?”

“I don’t know”, Longguo sighed. “I guess I’m just getting tired of no one noticing me.”

“You’re not noticing anyone else either”, Hyunbin pointed out.

“How do you know that?”, asked Longguo while lying in bed.

“You would have told me. We are best friends.”

“We never talk about this kind of stuff.”

“So you do like someone?”, Hyunbin almost couldn’t believe.

“Maybe”, answered Longguo. “Ugh. Why don’t love spells exist in real life?”

“They don’t exist in magical worlds either. Or they do but you can’t use them. Every time someone gets to make a wish, there’s always the exception of not to make a love wish”, said Hyunbin, lazily.

“Would you ever stop being so annoying and let me dream a little?”, Longguo threw him a blanket.

Hyunbin laughed out loud and then went serious again.

“Would you really use a love spell if you could?”

“I don’t know. Perhaps.”

“Don’t you think it’s pretty unfair for the other person to make them fall in love with you without even asking them? At least give them a chance to fall in love with you, no magic in between. Or, you could think that maybe someone else is already in love with you.”

Longguo was starting to get mad, he even wanted to ironically laugh.

“You don’t understand how frustrating is to be waiting and waiting all the time. I sometimes just want to tell them how I feel, just to have it out of my chest. You don’t get how frustrating is to hear ‘I love you’ and to know they don’t actually mean it like you mean it, Hyunbin. So don’t tell me how I should react in a magical world that doesn’t even exist."

Hyunbin stopped caressing one of the cats and it buffed, which matched with Hyunbin’s face.

“So you are telling me you would totally ask for a love spell, no matter anyone else’s feelings.”

“I wouldn’t need a love spell if you fell in love with me, dumbass!”, Longguo yelled.

There was a silence. Longguo didn’t mean to snap like that, he didn’t mean to confess that day and he totally didn’t mean to confess in such a bad way. He was still lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and at some point he just closed his eyes and gulped while cursing at himself mentally. However, he was not going to leave. Hyunbin was his best friend and he knew better than that.

Hyunbin, on the other hand, was sitting on the same bed, in the opposite extreme. He was looking down at his hands, playing with them nervously and trying to process what just happened. He also had no intention to leave. The cats were gone since Longguo’s scream scared them a while ago.

“Longguo”, called Hyunbin.

The boy sighed and incorporated. They were now facing each other.

“Did you really mean that?”, Hyunbin asked.

Longguo started to laugh, almost bitterly.

“What? If I really wished you were in love with me because I am totally in love with you since God knows when? Yeah. Of course I meant that. But forget about it. I can play it cool. I was just under a lot of pressure and I yelled at you. That was wrong. I am really sorry. I don’t want to lose you.”

Hyunbin just stared at him for a while and then took his phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number, put the speaker on and waited for the person to pick up the phone. Longguo was really confused but he just stared and waited too.

“Hyunbin?”, Sanggyun’s voice was clear.

“Hi, Sanggyun”, Hyunbin smiled. “Just a quick question. Who am I irremediably in love with?”

“Bro, I really love you but I can’t talk about your undying love for Longguo right now, I’m late to class.”

Hyunbin smiled widely to himself, to Sanggyun, to everyone.

“Thanks, Sanggyun. I love you too. Have a nice class.”

“My friend, I’m afraid that’s impossible. At least my classmates and profesor have me and my face to be able to have a nice class, but what do I have? Misery.”

Sanggyun hang up and Hyunbin laughed softly. He shrugged and looked at his shocked best friend.

“So, what do we do now?”


End file.
